And Everything Goes Insane
by JinTheKingOfSpades
Summary: Tala and Bryan are in love with each other and don't know it. Two friends try to get them together, and basically, this story is crazy, but that's okay. Plz R&R!
1. Introduction

Eh, my notebook falling apart. This is my first attempt at a Tala and Bryan pairing. I am probably not going to be very good at this sort of stuff, but I am going to try. Anywho...

There will be mostly chatting, seeing as how I got lazy and didn't want to do actual story-like stuff. I wrote this this past summer. Pairings are as follows: TalaXBryan, SpencerXOC, IanXOC, TysonX(you'll find out..), MaxXOC, KennyX(you'll find out..) RayXOC, KaiXOC, RobertXOC(for this one I got an idea from a website some time ago..) These pairings I thought up one day when I was bored and insane beyond reason... you'll see why. Other OCs- Alexandra Sonia- Me, adopted daughter of TalXBry Genevieve de Sand-My best friend, (and Alex's) and Max's adopted daughter Teresa Joesphine-(another friend of mine) Kenny's adopted daughter Teresa Tanya- (another friend of mine)Kai's adopted daughter Adrianna- My cousin, best friend, and Ray's adopted daughter Hazel- another friend, Ian's adopted daughter. I only have one Yaoi pairing, actually two, but you'll find out later... And the ironic thing is, they are all in the same age area, which is why this is titled this way. I got an idea from story I read this summer...

I don't own anything, but My Oc, my friends own the other ocs, And I own my cat.


	2. Is there something bothering you?

Okay, 1st chapter. This is where we meet some oc's and original people, of course. I do not own anything, but Alexandra, and I do not own zombies ate my neighbors, either. Note: Alex shares a home with Tala, and Gen shares one with Bryan. Both girls own the homes and only took the boys in after much begging. And two have zombies-ate-my-neighbors-user names. Take a wild guess who's Tommy the Evil doll.

1. Is there something bothering you?

At Alex's home-

IWasAChainsawManiac- Tala, is there something bothering you?

WolfDemon- No, why do you ask?

IWasAChainsawManiac- You appear quiet. That's all.

(joins)TommytheEvilDoll- Who's quiet?

IWasAChainsawManiac- Tala is, Bryan.

(WolfDemon leaves)

IWasAChainsawManiac- He always leaves when you are around or chatting in the same room, why is that?

TommytheEvilDoll- No clue.

(joins)Catlover- Probably likes you.

TommytheEvilDoll- Who asked you?

IWasAChainsawManiac- Bry, knock it off. I agree with Gen. It makes perfect sense. Do you not agree?

( TommytheEvilDoll leaves while blushing.)

IWasAChainsawManiac- Yep, they have it BAD for each other.

Catlover- Got to go.

(Catlover left and so did IWasAChainsawManiac)

Next day at work

Alexandra says to Geneveive- "Have you seen Bryan or Tala yet?"

Genevieve shakes her head and says- "No, why?"

Alex shrugs and says- "Just wondering."

The 2 go into the building and run into Teresa Josephine(T.J.).

Alex asks T.J.- " Have you seen Tala or Bryan?

TJ answers-" yes, Tala is acting strange. He keeps looking around like he is looking for someone. It bugs me!

Teresa Tanya comes over and asks-" have you two seen Bryan?

Alex- nein, you have?

Teresa says- Yeah, and he's been acting mega weird, glancing Tala's way.

Alex says- " nothing mega weird about that, just an unspoken attraction.

TJ- " yeah. I am going to my computer. You too?

Everyone- Yeah.

and they go to their computers.

Later... (warning... some bits and pieces of 80's and early 90's songs..)

RedPheonix- Tala, y r u so quiet?

WolfDemon- I'm not. I just don't have anything 2 say.

RedPheonix- Okay, whatever.

IWasAChainsawManiac- Guten Morgan, Kai and Tala, wie gehts?

RedPheonix- Good morning, Alex, and good. Um... und der?

IWasAChainsawManiac- Sehr gut. und der, Tala?

WolfDemon- Fine.

IWasAChainsawManiac- Celebrate!

RedPheonix- Y?

IWasAChainsawManiac- just listening to a good song. ( I heard a song that said "Celebrate!".) " As I look back now, the summer seemed to last forever. And if I had the choice, I'd always want to be there. Those were the best days of my life."

RedPheonix- Right.

WolfDemon- ... have either of you seen Bryan today?

IWasAChainsawManiac- Ja, as a matter of fact I have. Teresa says he keeps glancing your way.

WolfDemon- Really?

RedPheonix- You really like him, then?

WolfDemon- Yes...y?

RedPheonix- No reason.

( joins) TommytheEvilDoll- So, what are you boys ( and girl) up 2?

RedPheonix- Nothing 4 me.

IWasAChainsawManiac- And good morning to you, Bry.

WolfDemon- ... not...much.

IWasAChainsawManiac- and what are YOU up to?

TommytheEvilDoll- Just talking you people, obviously.

(joins) RobertJurgen- Are you uncouth people actually getting any work done?

IWasAChainsawManiac- Ja, bossman. Was ist los?

RobertJurgen- I'll tell you. You are not working very hard. Chat at home.

IWasAChainsawManiac- I did mine a day ahead.

RobertJurgen- Whatever. Just make sure you get SOMETHING done.

( RobertJurgen leaves)

IWasAChainsawManiac- Will do.

RedPheonix- G2G.

WolfDemon- ... um, talk to you later then.

TommytheEvilDoll- Yep.

(everyone leaves.)

End chapter one. REad and Review please!


	3. Alex & Gen: Ultimate Matchmakers!

Okay, this is chapter 3,sorry it's been so long. So I wrote all this last summer and only this year now publishing it. There are a few references to 80's and 90's songs as well, I was listening to the radio pretty much the whole time. So here's the next chapter!

I don't own anything except my OC, friends own their own OCs and I own my cat.

Chapter 3: Alexandra and Genevieve: Ultimate Matchmakers! (or so they think)

Next day at Work

IWasAChainsawManiac- I think we should try to get those 2 together.

CatLover- Who?

IWasAChainsawManiac- Tala and Bryan, those 2 have it BAD for each other.

CatLover-Huh. I could use a new summer project. Okay.

(Joins) BigDogTJ- What are you 2 up 2?

CatLover- We (My friend) are Match Makers.

IWasAChainsawManiac- Yes, I thought it up.

BigDogTJ- What's your plan?

IWasAChainsawManiac- Haven't gotten that far yet.

(Joins) ILuvSnakes- Hello. How are you?

BigDogTJ- Fine, Haze.

(Joins) TeresaLuvsDogs- Hi, Haze.

ILuvSnakes- How is it with you?

TeresaLuvsDogs- Everything's just peachy.

IWasAChainsawManiac- That's great and all, but back to my ingenius plan. Come, Geneveive, lunch awaits, partner in crime. (leaves)

CatLover- Bye! (leaves)

BigDogTJ- What's up with those 2?

TeresaLuvsDogs- No clue.

ILuvSnakes- Ian is soo hot... hey, there's Spence!

TeresaLuvsDogs- Really!... Is he lookin at me!

BigDogTJ- Yes, he looked at you and smiled. no idea what you see in him.

TeresaLuvsDogs- I think he's goodlooking.

ILuvSnakes- So's Ian. And he likes snakes too!

(Joins) ViPeR- Who thinks Iam good looking?

(Joins) SpEnCe- and me.

BigDogTJ- No one you know.

TeresaLuvsDogs- Cya l8er. (leaves)

ILuvSnakes- Yeah, me 2.(leaves)

BigDogTJ- those 2 love you 2.

ViPeR- Who is ILuvSnakes?

BigDogTJ- NO one you know, Hazel Azul. TeresaLuvsDogs is Teresa Tanya de Sand.

SpEnCe- I know Teresa! She wrks in my department... she's cute. But dnt tell her I said that... plz.

BigDogTJ- she'd love to hear that... but I won't tell her.

ViPeR- Iam... sort of seeing some one right now. Tell Hazel that. Otherwise I would d8 her. She sounds cool. bye. (leaves)

SpEnCe- I have to go. (Leaves.)

BigDogTJ leaves.

Day 3 work

I had a scene where Alex and Gen talk to Tala and Bryan. They arrange to meet for lunch.

IWasAChainsawManiac- All done. Gen, I have set up a date for Bryan. And you too?

CatLover- Yeah, I set up Tala. Tala knows you know and Bryan knows you know. Ingenius of you, setting up someone who doesn't know you know.

IWasAChainsawManiac- Yes. I told Bryan what time and if I didnt' come right away to start without me. Same you?

CatLover- Yup.

(Joins) TeresaLuvsDogs- I think Spencer likes me!

(Joins) BigDogTJ- Yeah, he thinks you're cute.

TeresaLuvsDogs- Really? COOL:)

(JOins) ILuvSnakes- High.

BigDogTJ- Hi Haze. BTW, Ian says he's kind of ... "seein" some1 right now otherwise you 2 could d8.

ILuvSnakes- Darn. who is it.

BigDogTJ- No clue. didnt ask.

TeresaLuvsDogs- what are u 2 plotting, Alex and gen?

IWasAChainsawManiac- None of your business, Tanya.

TeresaLuvsDogs- Dont' call me that!

IWasAChainsawManiac- I have to go. Bye. (leaves)

CatLover- Me 2. Bye. (leaves)

BigDogTJ- Those 2 are up to something.

TeresaLuvsDogs- Thank U Captain Obvious.

ILuvSnakes- But what?

(JOins) SpEnCe- What's up?

(JOins) ViPeR- yeah, what he said.

BigDogTJ- nothin'.

TeresaLuvsDogs- Hi, Spencer. How are you?

SpEnCe- Good and you?

TeresaLuvsDogs- Good, you Ian?

ViPeR- Good. Hi Hazel.

ILuvSnakes- He knows who I am, I'd better run! I don't want Spam!

TeresaLuvsDogs- It's only Ian, you know that.

ILuvSnakes- Oh,yeah. I just forgot. and I wasn't payin attention just now. Hello Ian... Who are you goin out with!

ViPeR- Her name's Amber... she doesn't have a job or a place to live. so she lives with me.

ILuvSnakes- Oh. Okay. (leaves)

TeresaLuvsDogs- She's crushed.

BigDogTJ- I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER! I'm sorry Spencer, but I told Teresa that you thought she was cute!

SpEnCe- TJ!... but why?

BigDogTJ- She really likes you so I thought she should know you think that!

TeresaLovesDogs- TJ, you realize you said that out loud? and you can stop panting, eeww that sounds wrong!

BigDogTJ- sorry.

SpEnCe- Okay. so I think Teresa's cute and I've had a crush on her since the 1st day of work.

TeresaLuvsDogs- Really? I have a crush on you 2!

BigDogTJ- gr8. now you 2 can d8. This cupid's retiring. too bad haze has noone.

ViPeR- sorry! (leaves)

SpEnCe- I should go too... Cya l8er, Tanya. (leaves)

BigDogTJ- Alex called u that earlier and you had a cow.

TeresaLuvsDogs- But this was Spencer! Cya! (leaves)

BigDogTJ-cya.(leaves)

L8er...

IWasAChainsawManiac- So, Gen, how's it?

CatLover- Good! Has Tala and Bryan come back yet?

IWasAChainsawManiac- haven't seen either yet.

CatLover- oh.

IWasAChainsawManiac- I will tell what happened when Tala returns. Auf Wiedersehn! (leaves)

CatLover- Bye. (leaves)

Elsewhere...

(BTW, Tala doesn't like Gen in THAT way. He likes Bryan. He's just upset that she didn't show. He hates it. same with bryan.)

WolfDemon- I am going 2 kill Gen! She's a lousy no-show!

TommytheEvilDoll- Yeah, and Alex will die a slow painful death... but lunch wasn't too bad.

WolfDemon- Yeah, I actually enjoyed it... we should do this again.

TommytheEvilDoll- Yeah. maybe tomorrow.

(Joins) IWasAChainsawManiac- what about Tomorrow?

Tommy- U R going to die. No show.

IWasAChainsawManiac- I go busy bry! I had to stay! (crosses fingers behind back)

WolfDemon- WEll, lunch wasn't 2 bad, but still! Gen didn't show either! and neither did you!... i hate that.

IWasAChainsawManiac- so I got busy and couldn't come! Throw me to the sharks already! ( laughs insanely and leaves)

TommytheEvilDoll- So Tala... lunch 2 morrow?

WolfDemon- Yeah.

TommytheEvilDoll- What R U doing 2nite?

WolfDemon- Not much, Y?

TommytheEvilDoll- would you like to eat supper someplace?

WolfDemon- Sure! Alex won't miss me, she's hanging with Gen.

TommytheEvilDoll- C U then. (leaves)

WolfDemon- yeah. (leaves)

It appears that Alex and Gens' plan worked. That was easy, wonder what they talked about.

Gen- Review plz!


	4. Are We Good or Are We Good?

TalaAndBryansWarrior: Okay, haven't updated for almost a year… I don't expect anyone to still read this.. Oh well. Anywho, This is the next chapter and from now on, everyone will be chatting as I am too lazy to do otherwise.

Tala- I am the WolfDemon!! (laughs insanely)

Bryan-She doesn't own anything except her ocs and cat.

Paddington-Meow.

Bryan- Ax!! Get your cat away from me!!!

Chapter 3: Are we good or are we good?

Day 4- Wrk

IWasAChainsawManiac- Are we good or are we good?

CatLover- We are good.

IWasAChainsawManiac- Tala and Bryan went out for supper. Tala was really smiling when he came home yesterday. And he still is… think they kissed?

CatLover- Who knows?

TeresaLuvsDogs- Why is Tala smiling? Anyone know y?  
IWasAChainsawManiac- Me and Gen set it up. We stood them up for lunch yesterday and they went out for supper too. Tala enjoyed it, hasn't quit smiling.

TeresaLuvsDogs- Aha! Knew it! Those 2 like each other!

ILuvSnakes- hi.

TeresaLuvsDogs- are you still crushed?

ILuvSnakes- not really. Miguel asked me out today :)

TeresaLuvsDogs- That's right, move on.

BigDogTJ- Teresa, Spencer wants to talk 2 you. I wonder y?

TeresaLuvsDogs- I'll go see.

(TeresaLuvsDogs leaves)

BigDogTJ- He was kinda shy..

IWasAChainsawManiac- oh woah woah woah woah whoah whoah whoah. Good song.

(joins)LoneWolfAdrian- hi good song, I agree. (it's Tarzan boy, for those of you who can't place it.. It's by Baltimora.)

IWasAChainsawManiac- Cuzzie!! UR BK!!

IWasAChainsawManiac- Jump! Jump! Good song!  
LoneWolfAdrian- Jump! Jump! Jump!

IWasAChainsawManiac- Jump! Jump! And Jump! Go ahead Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! (if you couldn't tell, that was Van Halen's Jump… )

BigDogTJ- Yay! Adri's bk!

TeresaLuvsDogs- Jump! Jump!

BigDogTJ- So, what'd Spencer want?

TeresaLuvsDogs- …. HE ASKED ME OUT:)

ILuvSnakes- Good 4 u!! Adrian returned :)

TeresaLuvsDogs- Cool! 1st Spencer asked me out and now Adri came bk!! Could this day get any better?

IWasAChainsawManiac- Maybe. So Adrian, here's what happened while u were away…

Meanwhile-

From: Icy Wolf Demon to Bloody Insane

So, 12 noon. Dnt b L8. U R and I kill u. Maybe we could go out 4 supper again.

-Tala

From: Bloody Insane to Icy Wolf Demon

I wnt. C ya there.

-Bryan

Ps: good idea.

From Chainsaw Maniac Stanley Decker to Bloody Insane

'Oh, can't you see you belong to Tala? Every move you make, he'll be watching you, every step you take, he'll be watching you, he'll be watching you, he'll be watching you.' Isn't that a GOOD song?? So you goin out with Tal?! Gr8. May yo do well!

Alexandra Sonya Vulcanov

From: Bloody Insane to Chainsaw Maniac Stanley Decker

Yeah. Good song. (sarcasm..) anywho… We ain't goin out! We just getting lunch.. maybe supper. That's not goin out!!

After Lunch

From: Chainsaw Maniac Stanley Decker to Angel Feline

Have you heard from Bryan or Tala yet?

From Angel Feline to Chainsaw Maniac Stanley Decker

No. I am sorry. ' oh, we're half way there," (good song on right now…a dude in my botany class was singing this also today……..) Wait and see.

From Chainsaw Maniac To Bloody Insane

' Heaven is a place on earth,' ' don't you, forget about me!' Any who, good songs. So, how DID lunch go? Did it go alright?

Even later-

IWasAChainsawManiac- Have they come back yet?

CatLover- I am not sure. Dnt Tala and Bryan wrk in YOUR department anyway?

IWasAChainsawManiac- Just Tala. I have not seen them yet.

(joins)BigDogTJ- Maybe they enjoyed lunch so much thy went to one of 'em's place..

(joins)ILuvSnakes- Okaaay. We didn't need to know that, TJ.

(joins) TeresaLuvsDogs- Hello all :)

IWasAChainsawManiac- Lunch went well, I assume?

TeresaLuvsDogs- (gushes) It sure as hell did!

ILuvSnakes- Right. I wish I had someone to go to lunch with..

IWasAChainsawManiac- Me 2.

(joins) LoneWolfAdrian- Hi, Tala and Bryan just came back. I think you should check your email, cuzzie!

IWasAChainsawManiac- will do!

(IWasAChainsawManiac Leaves)

From Bloody Insane to Chainsaw Maniac Stanley Decker

All right, already! Geez, your such a pain! If u must knw, lunch and supper (lunch 2day) went gr8. We've mad plans for the rest of the week. I have reason to believe you and Gen stood up me and Tala on purpose… well, thnx. And yes, I actually DID like Tala b4.

-Bryan

From Chainsaw Maniac Stanley Decker to Angel Feline, Lone Wolf Adrian, Teresa Josephine Lewis, Teresa Luvs dogs, Anacondas Rock

Cool! Bryan just emailed me and wrote he and Tala liked their dinner d8 and have plans the rest of week! Bry admitted he liked tala too..

To Genni- Bryan knows we stood em up. BTW, are we good or are we good?

END of chapter 3.

Ian- can I do it?? Huh, can i??

Fine.

Ian- Plz review, pretty plz with a cherry on top???

Tala- Ian, you are STRANGE!!


End file.
